You There
by amke00
Summary: *haylijah* oneshot takes place after 2x09 Hayley seeks comfort in Elijah the night before she marries Jackson.


_wrote this short and simple one-shot as my contribution to Haylijahfest. Reviews are always appreciated!_

_Titled is based on the song:_

_'You there' -Aquilo _

* * *

The wooden steps beneath her feet creaked slightly under her weight as she started making her way up the stairs. It was the middle of the night and New Orleans was asleep, even its supernatural inhabitants.

Hayley was awake as a night owl however. She'd been rolling from side to side in her bed. Wrestled with her pillows and sheets. None made a change. She couldn't sleep, she wasn't going to.

She left her bed silently, to not wake Jackson who was sleeping in the room next to her, although that wasn't very likely with his weak werewolf senses. After she'd poured two bourbons down her throat and she still couldn't calm her mind, she decided to leave.

She just needed him.

She silently walked down the familiar path that led to his room. Glad that his and klaus' room were a great distance away from each other so the original hybrid wouldn't wake up and question her intentions.

She hesitated a moment as she arrived at his room-door. An inner tumult playing in her mind '_this is your last chance to back out Hayley.'_

What she truly wanted won over what she knew was best._ 'To hell with the consequences_.'

She reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it, praying to god that the door wouldn't creak. It didn't. She saw him, watched him, standing deathly still, she stopped breathing for a moment.

When she was convinced he wasn't awake, she walked to the side of the bed, sitting down. She undid the laces of her shoes and pushed them off.

She pulled her legs on the bed and laid down facing him. Her head resting on a pillow, her hands folded underneath it.

She watch him, his beauty simply intriguing. His breath, that slowly flowed was like music to her ears. Right there she felt like home.

What she expected happened. Although she hadn't made a sound, her scent would eventually wake him. His eyelids lightly fluttered open. He took a moment to register where he was and then he looked to her side.

"Hayley..?" He sat up straightening his back. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah's movement caused his sheets to lower on his torso and she saw his bare chest.

'_Not good, not good at all.'_ She stared at him, ignoring his question.

"Hayley," he cupped her face, trying to retrieve her attention, and it did.

"I just had to get out of there Elijah, I just needed you, okay." Hayley looked down, ashamed of her weakness.

"Hey hayley, look at me. Just tell me what I can do." He moved his thumb over her red coloured cheek.

"All you have to do is sleep, and allow me to sleep next to you."

"Hayley.. We can't." He spoke the words with sadness. Wanting nothing but to hold her.

"I'm not getting married till tomorrow, so this is the last time we actual still can." Hayley replied, looking up with determined eyes.

Elijah nodded. Not moving.

After a minute he moved his sheets to the side. He reached for Hayley and pushed her sweater of, throwing it at the end of the bed.

He laid down, and pulled her with him.

She moved herself into his arms, finding warmth and comfort against his skin. She lifted her leg over his, and pressed them closer.

Her face nuzzled into his shoulder, under his face, his growing stubble lightly tingled on her skin. Her arms wound around his torso and her hands rested on his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

10 minutes had passed when Elijah felt something wet against his skin. He retreated his head, cupping her face with both hands to look at her, his fingers threading into her hair. She looked like a mess.

"I don't want this, Elijah.", she murmured the words with emotion lacing her tone, a short sob followed. Tears streamed down her face and landed on his arms.

"I know, sweetheart" he whispered placing a chaste kiss to her lips and forehead before pulling her to his chest again. Holding her tightly. His hands found her own, and they entwined. "I know," he finally whispered with a dry and hoarse voice.


End file.
